I Love You For A Thousand Years: A Jarley Story
by xxXXBuggsXXxx
Summary: Marley ended things with Jake five years ago, what happens when they meet up again years later. A Jarley story. Full summary inside.


**Summary: Marley Rose and Jake Puckerman where high school sweethearts, they where the next Finn and Rachel if you like to put it that way. Well when Senior Year rolls around and it's about time for everyone to graduate, Marley comes up pregnant and decides not to tell Jake about it, because she didn't want to ruin his chances of going to Juliard, so she broke things with him and they went their seperate ways, much to Jake's dismay. What happens when they are reunited 5 years later? Read and Find out. Story is mostly surrounding Marley and Jake, but will have your other favorite pairings as well. **

**Pairings-**

Jarley (Jake and Marley) Jake currently lives in Lima, Marley currently lives in Florida. They are not together. Jake works as a dance teacher with Mike at a Dance Studio. Marley works as a music teacher.

Puckcedes (Puck and Mercedes) Puck currently lives in Lima. Mercedes currently lives in L.A for the time being. They are together. Puck currently as no job. Mercedes is a singer, she's not a big star, that she has to have body guards all around her, but she's getting there.

Brittana (Brittany and Santana) Brittana lives in Louisville Kentucky, they are together and are engaged. Brittany goes to UofL and Santana coaches middle school cheerleading.

Klaine (Kurt and Blaine) Klaine lives in NYC, they are together. Kurt still works at Vogue magazine, Blaine goes to NYADA

Tike (Tina and Mike) Tike lives in Lima Ohio, they are married. Mike is also a dance teacher with Jake at a dance studio. Tina has taken over the Glee Club with Artie.

Kartie (Kitty and Artie) Kartie is together, they live in Lima. Kitty helps Sue with the Cheerios, while Artie works with disabled teens.

JoexQuinn (Joe and Quinn) Joe lives in Ohio, he is the church choir's director. Quinn is still going to Yale. They are not together.

Finchel (Finn and Rachel) Finchel lives in NYC, they are married. Rachel is a small broadway star. Finn has finally gotten into NYADA.

**Other Characters-**

Ryder- Goes to school in Tennessee.

Brody- Is off in NYC still. Not sure about him just yet

Sam- Goes to school in Cleveland Ohio and is studying to be an actor.

Annmarie (OC, will be introduced as Brody's love interest) Face Claim- Shay Mitchell

Shalimar (OC, will be introduced as Sam's love interest) Face Claim- Christina Millian

Rockelle (OC, will be introduced as Ryder's love interest) Face Claim- Ashley Benson

Ruby (OC, Jarley's daughter, 4 years old) Face Claim- Young Raven Symone

Alexis (OC, Jarley's daughter, 4 years old) Face Claim- Young Selena Gomez

Unique- Not sure what I want Unique to be doing just yet.

Sugar

Hunter

Sebastian

Dave

**Keep in mind that these characters are not listed in any specific order, and will appear any time I want them to.**

**Characters to look forward to in this chapter...**

**Jake, Marley, Puckerman, Mercedes, Alexis, Ruby and Ryder**

**Now that, that is all out of the way... on with the first chapter! :D **

* * *

**Chapter One: Going Back to Lima**

**Marley's POV**

I was sleeping peacefully in my Queen Size bed, dreaming peaceful dreams about what it would be like if Jake was here with me and our twin daughters. I was pulled out of my dream by said twin daughters giggling and jumping on my bed.

"Momma Momma!" The little girls chanted.

I groaned and turned slightly, opening my right eye to peak at them. "Why aren't you two asleep?" I looked at the clock, it read 8:35 AM. I guess it was the right time for them to get up, they usually woke up around 8 and 9 AM on the weekends.

I sighed and sat up in the bed, looking at the girls that where still giggling, but had stopped jumping. I first took a look at Alexis, who was shy and sweet and just like me when I was young, she was more my color than she was her father's, but she sure did have his smile and his eyes. I then took a look at Ruby, who outgoing, fun loving, and sometimes very stubborn, like her father, she had her father's color, his eyes, and his hair. At first glance I my two lovable twins, you wouldn't even think they where related, but if you got a good look at their eyes, you could tell right away that they where.

"Alright, alright I'm up." I said and ran a hand through my brown hair. Standing up, I crossed the room and went into the bathroom. "You know the drill girls, go clean up your room and I'll make pancakes." That was our saturday routine, the only day that I could get them to clean their room, and the only day where I could actually make breakfast, I sometimes make it on Sundays, but we get up and go to church.

I used the restroom and brushed my teeth and washed my face, I then walked out of the room and down to the kitchen, as I walked past the twins' room, I could see them partially cleaning, and partially playing. I chuckled and walked into the kitchen, I began to make breakfast which consisted of, blueberry pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toast. Thirty minutes later the food was finished and the girls where sitting at the table waiting patiently.

"Eat up girls." I said, putting the plates in front of them.

"Momma, I don't want toast." Ruby said shaking her head. She pushed the toast off of the plate.

"I don't want eggs momma." Alexis said, and just like Ruby, she pushed her eggs off of the plate. I frowned. This is how it was in this house, they switch up the days, so I don't really know what they prefer to eat, because some days Alexis will eat eggs, and somedays Ruby will eat toast. I sighed and scooped the eggs and toast up, tossing them in the trash.

"Alright girls, just eat what you want to eat." I said and took a pancake, I nibbled on it and walked out of the kitchen, going into the living room I grabbed my laptop and sat down on the couch, deciding to do a bit of homework for school. You see, while I am a music teacher at the local high school, I also go to school online to get a Hospitality Degree.

The girls where pretty excited, because we where going to visit Ohio tomorrow. I was excited and nervous at the same time, considering I haven't stepped foot in Lima ever since I left five years ago with a big secret, two big secrets at that. Now I do talk to some people, my mom comes and visit sometimes, and I've seen Unique/Wade a few times and we talk on the phone. I haven't heard from Ryder though, considering he was best friends with Jake, I didn't want to take my chances in keeping in touch with him. I talk to Kitty sometimes... I Know shocker right? Considering we didn't get along that well in high school, but she kept her promise about not telling anyone about the twins, not even Artie.

I wonder how they are all doing...

* * *

Jake's POV

I awoke to the sound of my phone ringing, and with a groan I reached over to answer it.

"Hello?" I grumbled into the phone and rubbed my hand over my face in attempt to wake up a bit more.

"Hey, so I'm on my way to Ohio." My best friend since high school, Ryder's voice sounded through the phone.

I sat up with a grin and walked towards the bathroom. "Really? Man it's been a year, finally you're bringing your ass back here." I said into the phone.

"I know, I would've visited sooner but you know, school's been pretty hectic." He replied.

"Yeah I know, so are you bringing this mystery girl so I can meet her?" I asked in the phone.

Ryder chuckled, "Yes, I'm bringing her, she can't wait to meet you guys either." Ryder had met this girl from France and claims he fell in love with her at first glance. He said the girl was in his Filming class with him and It took him about a month to finally build up the courage to ask her on a date.

"Well we can't wait to meet her either. Can you believe this man? Everyone from Glee Club are all coming to where it originally started for Brittany and Santana's wedding?" I asked in the phone.

"I know, you know for the longest of time I was really hoping that I could make Santana turn straight." Ryder chuckled.

I laughed, but it soon died when I heard my door being opened and the sound of my older brother's voice ringing through the house, it sounded like he was arguing with someone on the phone.

"Mercedes are you fucking serious right now?!" Puck yelled into the phone.

"I'll call you back." I told Ryder and I walked outside of my room and I could here Mercedes' voice so clearly on the other end of his phone, she must've been yelling pretty loud.

"Oh _hell_ to the no! Don't get loud with me Noah Puckerman! Tina specifically told me that she saw your ass with some blonde white girl last night! Is it or is it not true?!" Mercedes' voice sounded.

I raised my eyebrows and looked at Puck, he put a hand up to silence me.

"For real Mercedes, you're going to listen to Tina over me? Hell, these days you can't even trust a word that comes out of the girl's mouth!" Puck yelled back.

"Look, my plane lands tonight, when I get there as Santana would say, I'm gonna go _all_ Lima Heights on your ass!" She hung up.

Puck tugged at his mohawk in frustration. "Fuck." He growled.

"Well, where you with a blonde last night?" I asked him and walked into the kitchen with him.

"Yes-"

My eyes widened, "Dude, Cedes is going to kick your ass." I said and shook my head, opening the fridge.

"You didn't let me finish, yes I was with a blonde last. The blonde Tina saw was Quinn, she got back early yesterday. We had went to visit Beth at her school's play and I was dropping her off." He explained. "Tina was just being fucking nosy as always."

"I advise you to hide when Mercedes gets here and I will explain the whole situation, because if not, Mercedes will kill you before you can even say it." I said and fished out some orange juice and made some toast.

Puck grabbed a beer and popped it open, he nodded in agreement. "Deal." I chuckled and nodded.

My mind drifted to Marley Rose as my brother and I sat in the kitchen. I wondered how she was doing, I wondered if she was coming for the wedding. I would hope so, I hadn't seen her since she abruptly broke up with me and left me fucking clueless as to why we broke up in the first place. I miss her, I tried to move on from her but every time I did, it would just end in a disaster. I just wanted to see her, and see how she was doing.

I didn't know that I would be getting so much more when I see her two days later...

* * *

**There you have it, the first chapter! How did I do? Leave me a comment. My first time writing a full glee story.**

**Will try to update as frequently as possible, so you'll most likely get the next chapter sometime during the upcoming week.**

**I'm workin****g on Puckcedes centered story and also a Samcedes one. So stay tuned... :D**

**I would just like to give a little rant about the glee episode "Guilty Pleasures" That just aired on Thursday. *SPOILER ALERT* Did anyone feel a little ticked off at how the girls reacted about the whole Chris Brown situation? I feel like they had a right to be a bit upset, but I also think they overreacted about the whole situation. Yes Chris Brown did hit on Rhianna, and I hated it. In the end Rihanna went back to Chris Brown so she must've forgave him for it (Don't ask me why, because I wouldn't have went back to him). But I feel that a singer shouldn't be jugged by their personal life, regardless of what they do people are still going to like their music. Look at Britney Spears, Whitney Houston, Michael Jackson. Nicki Minaj. Glee did songs by all of them, and each of them had something going on with their personal life. I for one still love Chris Brown's music and still listen to it on a daily basis and I'm a female. I am also curious as to what song of Chris Brown's would Jake have sang. The episode was entitled "Guilty Pleasures" For a reason, and Jake's guilty pleasure is Chris Brown. And Marley was acting too much like her Spice Girl's character for me, hell I loved the song Jake sang from Bobby Brown, and am for one glad that they did the song. I was mesmerized by Jake's moves and if I was at that school would've been standing there watching as well.**

**Alright... I'm done ranting...**

**Review please! They make me happy and they inspire me to post more chapters faster! :D**


End file.
